


Not all that burns is fire

by SerahSerah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dark!Thorin, Dubious Consent, M/M, but only kinda, dos trailer spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSerah/pseuds/SerahSerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is strange and dangerous. Bilbo thinks it strange how much he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all that burns is fire

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wrote something about those few seconds in that one trailer.  
> It did ...things... to me.
> 
> I see it's been done before, and will be again, but this is my take on that scene.

After the departure of Smaug an eerie silence fell over the treasure hall. With a sigh of relief, Bilbo took off his ring and turned to the exit, just to find Thorin standing there, staring at him with unreadable eyes. Bilbo coughed self-consciously and made to walk past him. It took him a second to even notice that the way was blocked, and another second to look down and see that Thorin had actually placed his sword across the door. As Bilbo looked down, Thorin then turned his sword, so that the blade pressed up against Bilbo's sternum. In spite of the obvious threat in the gesture, Bilbo could not help but notice how the muscles in Thorin's arm moved, and how his wrist twisted and the fact that try as he might, Bilbo would not be able to move that weapon away from himself, if Thorin did not wish it.

Slowly and very carefully, Bilbo looked up to meet Thorin’s eyes to find an expression that he had never quite seen before and that made his blood quicken against his will. Deep in Thorin's eyes lay a new kind of madness, a quiet, unquestioning intensity that burned like fire and pressed into Bilbo like a physical force more threatening than the sword. Bilbo opened his mouth to ask, but somehow no sound came out and instead he started to move backwards with care. He had been prey of one kind or another many times in his travels, but this strange new situation made him feel more vulnerable and hunted than he ever had, and he found that it did things to him, new and strange, but not unpleasant things. He still had no idea what Thorin was doing, but the further he backed away, Thorin advanced, his sword still half raised and his eyes never leaving Bilbo’s. The ground under their feet was unsteady and treacherous and once Bilbo started slipping on the rolling gold, Thorin drew his lips up in a dangerous smirk.

Bilbo had always been drawn to Thorin with his rather overdramatic majesty and barely veiled feral wildness. And now Thorin continued to stalk him silently, and Bilbo backed away, slipping and sliding slightly on the king’s treasure until he felt the cold hardness of the wall meet his back. He was unsure of how much danger he was actually in and that may have contributed to his apparent loss of wits in this situation, but if he was honest with himself, he would also take into account how Thorin's eyes made him breathe, how that sword in that hand made his heart hammer, and how since he had started his careful retreat, he was hard as a mast. 

After what felt like a small eternity of staring, something in Thorin’s eyes snapped. In one fluid motion, he dropped his sword and gripped Bilbo's lapels with both hands and with uncanny strength and unchanging expression he lifted Bilbo clean off the ground until their eyes were level and surged forward for a violent kiss. His lips and tongue felt as hard as his eyes, devouring and invading, without question and without hesitation. 

Bilbo had forgotten how to breathe. He had never imagined to be kissed like that, with so much aggression and hunger, and in fact he never had imagined anything in the world to ever feel like that. He squirmed and wrapped his legs around Thorin’s waist, brought his arms up and buried both hands deep in Thorin's mane, clenching around two fistfuls of hair, hard enough to make Thorin hiss and soften the kiss somewhat. To Bilbo’s utter surprise, he found that he could not allow that and attacked back, biting and sucking at Thorin’s lips and tongue. Thorin had started growling, deep and resonant, and he could feel it in his bones. This would not take long.

Thorin relinquished his grip on Bilbo's jacket to get to work on his pants, tearing off the buttons and getting them down just far enough to expose his cock. Bilbo cried out at the sensation of the cold air hitting him there, and then again when Thorin wrapped his hand around him, the same hand, Bilbo noted deliriously, that held the sword moments ago. Thorin also started thrusting up blindly, grinding himself up against Bilbo’s arse. Bilbo had lost all thoughts, completely flooded by the sensations of the painful kiss, the vibrations of Thorin’s voice, the friction of the hand around him and the grind of a huge dwarven cock against him.

Bilbo was never going to last long against this. The kiss soon lost any semblance of coordination and Thorin started to shake, trembling like an earthquake in the mountain. Bilbo felt every muscle in that powerful body coil up against him and lost it. Heat shot out of his cock in pulses and through the roaring in his ears he could hear Thorin bellow out his climax as well, their combined cries echoing though the vast hall.

And just like that, it was over. As quickly as he could get his body to cooperate, Bilbo untangled his hands from Thorin’s hair and his legs from his waist and tried to find his feet again. To his great surprise, Thorin continued to hold onto him for a long moment, steadying his foothold on the underground. As their eyes met, Thorin’s expression was once again impassive but Bilbo did not think he imagined both a sadness and a strange gratitude, trying to hide in the depths of that fire.


End file.
